Once Upon a Time
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: There once was a boy and his crew, they saved the world but were slowly becoming a myth but one man knew the story. The true story and he would never let them be forgotten. Afterall, all the stories start with Once Upon a Time


**T'Slash: **Well I was rereading though my old favorites list and came across a story that just made me start crying. I felt so bad for the girl in it that I decided that I have been too nice, that I need to be evil a little bit, hence this story. I will try and update my other stories soon like Drunk and work on Tarsus but for now I feel too depressed for that.

**Disclaimer: **Me own yeah right.

_Once upon a time there was a ship called the _Enterprise_…_

_Once upon a time there was a boy who thought he would amount to nothing. His mother and stepfather thought he was a failure. Alive when his father should have been so he rebelled at any chance he had. Driving cars off cliffs or just getting into fights, his soul crying out for someone to save him. For someone to notice his suffering. _

_Once upon a time the rebel boy decided to shape up. He took a dare offered by a wise man who once knew his father and joined the very establishment that had destroyed his family. He joined the very thing he hated, just to prove one man wrong._

_Once upon a time he met his best friend, a grumpy man who was trying to escape his problems. They drank together always and were always able to tell each other the others problems. The grumpy man was the rebel boy's first friend._

_Once upon a time the rebel boy cheated on a test. A test he had taken already twice and failed, as the test was made for. He worked long and hard to create a subprogram so as to change the parameters of the test. A logical man took him up on chargers. Stating that he had cheated on the test, that he hadn't understood the concept of the test. To face fear, the fear of death. What the logical man didn't know was that the rebel boy had faced fear of death. He had faced it all his life along with the feeling of worthlessness. He jumped into everything head first into everything he did, never stopping to think if it would finally kill him. For he wanted death. He sought it out. As he tried to defend himself, to curse the logical Vulcan for bringing his father into the hearing a man came forward, bring a warning that something was happening to Vulcan and so the hearing was postponed till the problem was solved._

_Once upon a time the rebel boy was unable to get onto a ship because of the hearing. That didn't stop the rebel boy from trying, he failed but even as he was working on a backup plan his friend the grumpy man stepped in. he took the rebel boy away, stabbing him to make him appear sick so he would be able to take the rebel boy onto the ship he was assigned, the _U.S.S. Enterprise_._

_Once upon a time the rebel boy risked his life, even though the grumpy man told him to take it easy, to reach a beautiful woman, even if she was a hardcore one. Never falling for his charm but he knew that she was the only one who could help him, even after their first disastrous meeting at the bar where he was dared to enter here. He questioned her, getting the answer he wanted before running onto the bridge. Never giving even a second though as he ran onto the bridge, warning them of the trap that lay ahead. The logical man was insistent to get the rebel boy off the bridge, adamant that he did not belong there but the wise man was the Captain. He let the rebel boy talk, about the storm that was recorded, only did the logical man listen when the beautiful woman spoke up, confirming what the rebel boy already said._

_Once upon a time the rebel boy was right. When they came out of warp they found the remains of the other ships sent into the sector and were fired upon. The evil bastard commed them, singling out the logical man but would give no reason why. He requested the wise Captain's presence. He had no choice but to obey but he took with him the rebel boy, the fencing pilot and a redshirt. They were sent down onto the drill and while the redshirt died the rebel boy and his new friend the fencing pilot were able to deactivate it but not before a device was hurled into the planet. Once again the rebel boy risked his life, jumping from the drill to save the fencing pilot but if it weren't for the wiz kid they would have been dead. The logical man went down to his dying planet, saving a few but not the one he wished to save the most._

_Once upon a time the rebel boy tried to get the logical man to go after the evil bastard but was ignored and then forced off the ship. He landed on ice planet; he was chased by two monsters and only saved thanks to an old man. The old man showed him what to do and lead him to a crazy genius and they were able to get back aboard the ship, not before the old man told him that he must become Captain, for it was the only way to win._

_Once upon a time the rebel boy did what was needed, he hurt the logical man and in doing so gained the Captaincy but he would always feel guilty for how he gained it. He ordered them to go after the evil bastard, for her would never let him escape with what he has already done and what he was planning to do. The wiz kid was the one who came up with the plan, grumpy man thinking that it was crazy but the logical man said that it was sound. The rebel boy was happy to see the logical man, knowing that with him by his side they could accomplish anything._

_Once upon a time both the rebel boy and the logical man beamed onto the evil bastard's ship but not before the rebel boy was made aware of a relationship between the beautiful woman and the logical man. For reasons he was unaware of the image of them kissing felt wrong, like it went against the universe. He was hurt but did not know why so he pushed the thought away as they were fired upon by the evil bastard's minions. The revel boy covered for the logical man as he gained the knowledge of where the old man's ship was and also the wise Captains. They traveled together to the ship, where the planet destroying weapon was. It was here that the logical man realized that something was off, that the rebel boy was not telling him everything but the rebel boy remained silent, focused on the mission. The two parted ways but not before the logical man asked the rebel boy to do a favor for him to tell the beautiful woman something but the rebel boy did not want to hear it, the pain was too much and he had to focus so he just said it had to work before leaving the logical man with the ship._

_The rebel boy traveled thought the tunnels, looking for where they were keeping the wise Captain when he came across the evil bastard. He ordered him to surrender before the evil bastards right hand man knocking him in the head with his weapon. He proceeded to fight both the evil bastard then the right hand man. They both chocked him, the right hand man after the evil bastard left to deal with the fallout of the logical man escaping. The rebel boy was able to kill the right hand man before finding the wise Captain. He freed him, ordering for the crazy genius to beam them onto the _Enterprise_ for the logical man had destroyed the drill, thus saving the rebel boys planet and had his ship set on a crash course for the evil bastard's ship. They won that day; the evil bastard was no more._

_Once upon a time the rebel boy was rewarded for his actions. He was made Captain of the _Enterprise_ an honor he thought he would never receive. His new crew cheered, even the beautiful woman who seemed, at time, to hate him. All were there but the logical man. He wanted the logical man as his First, just as it was supposed to be but it seemed unlikely so he returned to his ship, his home, with a sense of emptiness. As the prepared to leave, to start their first five year mission when the doors opened and the logical man came, offering to become the rebel boys first. The rebel boy was so happy, and granted his request. Happy that his crew was finally together the way they were supposed to be they set out. Out into the unknown and he was prepared because he had the logical man besides him._

_Once upon a time the crew of the _U.S.S. Enterprise _traveled throughout space, facing ever danger in their way head on. Knowing that as a team nothing could stop them. They faced countless alien races, some more friendly then others and escape death too many times to count. They became a family, a true family and the rebel boy felt like he finally belonged. It was not long into their mission that the logical man and the beautiful woman broke their relationship, for reasons unknown to the crew. The rebel boy was there for his friend, offering games of chess to distract him. They became close, the logical man and the rebel boy but he was sure to never forget his first friend, the grumpy man who stood by his side no matter what. He became closer to the logical man and the rest of the crew. _

_Once upon a time the rebel boy fell in love with the logical man. The crew was unsurprised, it seems as if they were waiting for this day for years now, as it was the second year into their five year mission. The rebel boy was frightened; he had never had these feelings for anyone else before. The grumpy man urged him forwards, telling him that the logical man returned his feelings but still he was frightened. He did not want to lose the logical man's friendship. He danced around his feelings for months before the logical man stepped forwards, admitting to loving the rebel boy. The rebel boy was shocked, he did not think that his feelings would ever be returned for what he was, a monster. The logical man said he was not a monster that he was his soul mate, that he would never leave the rebel boy. He gave in and admitted to his feelings and they started their relationship. The crew was ecstatic, especially the beautiful woman, who claimed to know it was coming. That next year was the happiest for the two; they survived their missions thanks to their loyal crew, especially the fencing pilot, the wiz kid, the crazy genius, the grumpy man and the beautiful woman. Everything was going perfect for the rebel boy for once…but everything must end._

_Once upon a time they came to a new planet, it was thought to be empty of any life forms but they soon found out that that was false. The logical man and the rebel boy beamed down onto the planet along with a group of redshirts. Instantly they were surrounded by the natives, they were far more advanced for the rebel boy and logical man, soon all the redshirts were dead and they were captured. They were brought back to the main village. They were taken before the leader; a leader the native people said had traveled far to them. Once they were in front of him the rebel boy was shocked, he knew the man, the bastard of all bastards! The bastard of all bastards smiled down at the rebel boy, welcoming him there. The two were locked into separate cells, the bastard of all bastards wanting the rebel boy to suffer just has he had years ago._

_Once upon a time the bastard of all bastards called the logical man and the rebel boy to him. They came, unwillingly but knowing it was useless to struggle. The rebel boy thought that the bastards of all bastards meant to kill him like he was meant to years ago. But that was not so. The bastard of all bastards talked to them both, knowing that there was no was to escape. Revealing how he had waiting at this planet, taking control of the natives who thought he was like a god. How he laid in wait for the rebel boy, knowing he would come here eventually. He did not mean to kill the rebel boy but all the rebel boy held close. The logical man and the rebel boy were forced outside there they could see their ship, the _Enterprise_ up among the stars like she was meant to be. The bastard or all bastards made them watch as the ships he had built fired upon the _Enterprise_, her shields useless and soon she was burning up in space. The rebel boy watched in shock, knowing deep down that he was the cause of all their deaths. All his friends and family's death were all because of him. They continued to watch, even as the _Enterprise_ crashed into the planet. The rebel boy and the logical man knew that all the crew were dead, fencing pilot, crazy genius, beautiful woman, grumping man, wiz kid, they were all dead. The bastard of all bastards laughed as the rebel boy cried for his family, his crew, his only home before shoving them back into their cell. _

_Once upon a time the now broken rebel boy was carried out of his cell. He was weak for he knew that everything that happened was his fault. That they would all be alive if it weren't for him. The bastard of all bastards was waiting for him, the logical man besides him. The broken rebel boy grew cold, wondering what the bastard of all bastards had planed but also already knowing. The bastard of all bastards had the rebel boy chained to the wall, in perfect view of his lover, his soul mate. The rebel boy grew cold as the bastard of all bastards drew his weapon, the same weapon he had used so many years ago. He smiled at the rebel boy, telling him to say goodbye to his lover, and reminding him that this was his entire fault. The logical man remained emotionless, his face revealing nothing of what he felt but though the bond they shared the rebel boy could feel everything he was feeling. The sadness of leaving, the anger at the bastard of all bastards, the pain of knowing what was going to happen to him. That it was not his fault and not to blame himself, but most importantly he told him that he loved him. Then the bastard of all bastard's shot the logical man in the side, right were his heart was. The rebel boy screamed, tears streaming down his face endlessly it seemed. The bastard of all bastards laughed, kicking the now lifeless logical man's body as he watched in satisfaction as he broke the rebel boy, the way he couldn't all those years ago. The rebel boy was dragged to his cell hours later and left there and there he has remained all this time._

_Once upon a time there was a great ship named the _Enterprise_. She had the best crew in history. They were meant to do great things but they were cut short, their lives ended by one man and one man only. The bastard of all bastards kept the rebel boy alive, letting him know every day that his crew was dead because of him._

_Once upon a time there was a crew who saved the world but in the end was killed before they could finish all the great things they were meant to do._

_Once upon a time there was a rebel boy who cried whenever he heard the words bones, green, fencing or _Enterprise_._

_Once upon a time there was a rebel boy who dreamed of his crew, his family and his lover every time he went to sleep._

_Once upon a time there was a rebel boy who could only watch from his cell as others lived, unable to ever live again._

_Once upon a time there was a rebel boy who shed all his tears._

_…And the _Enterprise_ and her crew died, leaving the rebel boy alone, forever after._

"The end," the man sighed, leaving back against his cell walls, his dull blue eyes closed as he watched the story he just told replay from behind his eyes.

"That's not a happy fairytale," a blond girl with bright blue eyes said, sitting right outside his cell said, tears fresh on her cheeks.

"Not all fairytales are happy, Lenore. You should know that," the man said, opening his lifeless blue eyes, gazing down at the child, the only one besides the guards who came to visit him. "Not everyone gets their happily ever after. Sometimes all one gets is death."

"What happened to the boy? Is he sill alive today? Is he still sad?" Lenore asked, letting the tears continue their course. Her hands fisted in her lap as he patiently waited for the man's answer.

"He is still in the jail; the bastard of all bastards keeps him there, unable to return to his home planet. Unable to tell the universe what really happed to the _U.S.S. Enterprise_. The rebel boy blames himself. He knows that if it weren't for him the crew would still be alive, still traveling across the universe. Not left forgotten on a planet that was not their own. He knows it's his fault. Knows that because he is alive still, alive when he should be dead. It's his fault his soul mate is now dead, a forgotten pile of…." The man trailed off, chocking on the last word, unable to say it.

"But surely he has begun to forget now! Forget what has happened," Lenore said, jumping to her feet, tears still coming from her eyes.

"Six years have passed for him but he has never forgotten them. It was said long ago that, death leaves a heartache no one can heal, while love leaves a memory no one can steal. No matter how much time has passed he will never forget them because he loved them. He can never forget them, just as he can never forgive himself," the man said, voice flat, devoid of all emotions as he watched the child.

"It's not fair to him! The boy he should get his happily ever after!" Lenore screamed, tears coming faster.

"Enough, Lenore," a voice said, a tall man with graying hair and dark sinister brown eyes rounded the corner, eyeing the girl. "I told you not to talk to James. He fills your head with stories and untruths. Now return to your room, your tutor is waiting."

"Yes Father," Lenore said, bowing to him before smiling at James before disappearing up the stairs, making a note to write down James's story. She knew that tomorrow she would sneak off to visit them man, just as she has for the last few years.

"James, what are you thinking telling lies to Lenore? You know better then that," the older man said, stepping closer to the cell door, coldly looking down at the broken man below him.

"Those aren't lies, Kodos, you especially should know that," James spit glaring up at the man. The man who had taken everything from him.

"Ah but Lenore does not need to know that. She is an innocent child, James. You should do well to remember that," the man, Kodos said, smiling evilly at his prisoner.

"Otherwise what, you'll kill me? I have been waiting for that the last six years," James said, rising shakily to his feet, weak from all the time in captivity.

"You know I will never plan of ending your life. You are valuable to me, James Tiberius Kirk," Kodos said, reaching for James, laughing as he flinched, jumping back from his hand. "Rest now, the guards shall return with your food soon." Kodos smiled back at James one last time before walking away. Leaving James alone once again.

"Bastard of all bastards," James hissed, glaring at Kodos' back before he stumbled to his cot, falling exhausted on it. James looked out his cell window, watching as the natives went along with their day, unaware of who their leader really was. James turned his gaze away from the window, looking up at his cell once again, closing his eyes as he pictured his crew, his families faces. "Grumpy man, Leonard McCoy; Beautiful woman, Nyota Uhura; Fencing pilot, Hikaru Sulu; Wiz kid, Pavel Chekov; Crazy genius, Montgomery Scott," James whispered, picturing each of their faces in his mind as he said their names, his eyes burning with tears he could never shed. James swallowed hard, the image of his love appearing in his minds eye, "Logical man, S-Spock." James chocked our before falling into an unsteady slumber. Knowing what his dreams had in store for him and knowing that they were false. James smiled in his sleep, continuing to count down the days he could join his family and hoping that one day they could forgive him for killing them all.

**T'Slash: **Well this made me cry so much and so many times. I can't believe that I actually wrote that, actually wrote this! I know I wanted to write evil but…wow I didn't really think I could be this evil. I will be updating Drunk tomorrow because of this but I see another evil story in the near future. I do want to know how many of you guessed it that it was Kodos before the end. Well I hope that you…liked it. I know I do, as sad as it is and I hope that you all review this. I want to know what you all thought of this.


End file.
